


John's Fantasy

by greenjello94



Series: The Kink List or Random Moments when Sherlock and John have sex [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have sex, sort of in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Fantasy

“John! Wake up!” Sherlock shouted from the sitting room.

John moaned beneath the bed covers.

“John!” Sherlock’s voice appeared right behind him, starling him.

“Mmh, what?” John groaned, sitting up slightly to peer at Sherlock, who had already pulled on his coat and scarf.

“A case John! Come on, I’ll give you ten minutes!” He said cheerfully, kissing John’s lips firmly.

John blinked, and after about a minute for the room to gain clarity, he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

John followed Sherlock through the officers in the hotel’s hallway.

“Ah, good, you’re here, finally.” Lestrade said, looking grim.

Sherlock bypassed him, and walked into the room, glancing around before looking over at the large window that lead to a view of London. He looked around and then walked back into the room, bypassing the body and blood.

“It was the doorman. His ex is the victim. He has access to a key that can open any door in this hotel and the murder weapon is in the laundry mat in the basement. Thank you for wasting my time.” Sherlock said, his cheerfulness completely diminished.

He strode by John, grabbing his arm and tugged him to follow him.

“I- wow, okay, Sherlock.” John said, throwing Lestrade an apologetic look.

He followed Sherlock to the elevators and once they were waiting for it, he looked at Sherlock.

“That was amazing.” He said, smiling as Sherlock’s grumpy expression relaxed. “How did you know?” John asked.

“Oh it was…elementary.” He said, smirking at John before walking into the elevator.

John followed and was about to speak when Sherlock pressed level 8, instead of the first level. They were on level 7.

“Where-are we going?”

Sherlock didn’t answer, his smirk growing as the elevator dinged, and he walked swiftly through the empty hallway. After looking at each door, he stopped in front of one, pulling out a key card.

“Where did you get that Sherlock?” John asked seriously.

“The crime scene. Don’t worry, they won’t miss it. Come on.” He walked into the vacant door, tugging John by his hand with him.

“Sherlock-Sherlock what are we doing?” John asked, throwing the door closed behind him as Sherlock tugged him to the balcony.

Sherlock didn’t say anything right away, but spun John around, shoving him gently against the clear window.

“Checking something off our list.” He said, before kissing John passionately. He moved down along John’s jaw, his hands caressing John’s backside.

John smiled. Their list had grown, he himself adding a few of his own kinks and fantasies.

John moaned as Sherlock moved his hand to the prominent bulge in between them. “Eagar, aren’t we.” He whispered against John’s neck.

John bucked his hips forward, growing desperate for more.

“Mhm, not yet.” Sherlock said.

Sherlock sucked at John’s neck, leaving a mark. He then shoved off John’s jacket, followed by his jumper before diving down, capturing his nipple.

“Oh, fuck, Sherlock.” John moaned.

Sherlock swirled his tongue before moving to the other one. He then slowly kissed along John’s stomach, before licking up to John’s throat, nipping slightly.

“Oh, Sherlock, please…” John whined, rocking his hips forward.

Sherlock pulled back, only to kneel slightly to pull down John’s jeans and pants swiftly off. He then stood up sharply, lifting John with him, so that his legs wrapped around Sherlock’s waist.

“Oh!” John exclaimed, his now naked cock pressed against Sherlock’s abdomen.

“Mhm.” Sherlock hummed, kissing John roughly. “Your arse is on view you know.” He whispered against John’s lips.

“Mhm, yeah.” John whispered back, blushing deeply. He kissed roughly back, nipping and sucking at Sherlock’s reddened lips.

“Anyone can be watching.” Sherlock murmured.

John moaned in response, his breathing growing more ragged.

As they kissed, Sherlock tightly squeezed John’s arse as John himself tugged off Sherlock’s scarf, discarding it aside. He easily unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt, caressing his skin. He broke apart from Sherlock to suck at his neck as Sherlock moaned.

“Oh, John.”

John hummed, rocking his hips slightly.

“Sherlock, please.” He whispered, his erection aching.

Sherlock fumbled slightly as he pulled himself out of his trousers and pants. He wiggled slightly and then his naked cock came into contact with John’s arse, causing John to moan slightly.

“Hurry.” John said, his voice rough.

Sherlock then fumbled again as he pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“Have been planning this, haven’t you?” John said, smirking.

“Of course.” Sherlock said simply, as he leaned his weight over John so that he can removed his hands slightly enough to pour lube onto his hand.

He spread some lube on his own cock before he began to prepare John.

“Oh, fuck. Sherlock.” John moaned as Sherlock inserted another finger.

“Oh, fuck, mhm, yes, okay, okay, Sherlock, please, now. I’m ready.” John panted, his legs trembling.

Sherlock pulled back, shifted slightly and then lifted John slightly higher.

“Okay?”

“Mhm, yes, now, please.” John begged, his hands holding tightly on Sherlock’s shoulders.

Sherlock pressed his cock into John’s entrance, his hands gripping his arse.

“Mhm, more.” John ordered.

“Mhm, patience my dear.”

“Sherlock…” John pouted.

Sherlock smirked, kissing away the mock pout forming on John’s face.

He rocked his hips, entering into John.

 

John moaned as Sherlock’s fully entered, his cock just barely brushing against his prostate.

“Move.” John ordered. “Please.” He added in a whisper.

Sherlock rocked his hips, faster and faster, John sliding up and down the glass window.

“Oh, fuck yes, Sherlock! Sherlock!” John was nearly yelling, his eyes never leaving Sherlock’s has he rocked into him.

“John—” Sherlock moaned as he slammed into John’s body.

John was panting hard now, with only a few words forming on his lips.

“Sherlock—oh, Sherlock.” He groaned as he swung his head back, knocking it against the window. “Oh fuck, yes, Sherlock. Harder. OH!” He gasped, as Sherlock sucked his neck hard.

“Oh, oh, Sherlock, I’m close….I’m—”

Sherlock moaned loudly against John’s neck, gripping his arse tightly as he too came, riding through the pleasure.

The two men’s panting enveloped the room as John relaxed against him.

Sherlock hummed in bliss as John kissed his temple gently.

Sherlock then looked up, capturing John’s lips tenderly as he gently pulled himself out and lowered John back to the floor.

“Mhm, that was perfect.” John panted against Sherlock’s lips.

Sherlock smiled, his eyes bright as he stepped back slightly to pull up his trousers.

John followed suit, and soon the two were dressed. John smiled up at Sherlock as he pulled his down for an adoring kiss.

The two men suddenly broke apart at an abrupt knock. John looked quizzically at Sherlock who seemed unfazed as he made his way to the door.

Opening it, there stood Lestrade looking uncomfortable.

“Ah, Lestrade, what can I do for you?” Sherlock asked.

“Leave. Now.” He said.

Sherlock looked at him, looking smug. “And why on earth should we? He asked, a gleam of sarcasm in his voice.

“There was a complaint. From THREE sources.” Lestrade barked, his discomfort growing. One from upstairs, one from this hall, and one from _across_ the hotel, all complaining about indecent noises and an indecent sight from their sitting room window.” Lestrade explained to John.

John blushed deeply, looking away as his smirk grew.

Sherlock rolled his eyes before bypassing Lestrade and walked towards the elevator.

“Come along John.”

John kept his gaze away from Lestrade as he followed.

As the detective and doctor stood in the elevator, laughter erupted, causing John to pin Sherlock to the wall.

“Oof.”

“Sorry.” John giggled as he captured Sherlock’s lips, sucking slightly at them.

Sherlock moaned, his smile growing against John’s.

The elevator binged, but it took the two men a bit longer to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, again, comments/advice is appreciated, and also, i'd love if anyone who has a certain johnlock fantasy of their own they'd like me to write, feel free to comment below : )
> 
> my tumblr: heavenlymindpalace.tumblr.com


End file.
